A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses of remote vehicle engine starters and even more particularly, to the art of methods and apparatuses of remote vehicle engine starters having an integrated universal bypass module.
B. Description of the Related Art
Remote vehicle starter systems commonly utilize a portable transmitter, keypad, or switch to allow an operator to start the vehicle prior to entering the vehicle or inserting the mechanical ignition key into the vehicle ignition. Remote starter systems allow operators to environmentally condition the vehicle. Remote starter systems allow the vehicle to be started, and thereby a heater or air conditioner in the vehicle to be turned on, prior to the operator entering the vehicle. After entering the vehicle, the operator can place the mechanical ignition key into the vehicle ignition, turn the ignition to the “ON” or “RUN” position, and operate the vehicle as if the vehicle was started by the operator utilizing the mechanical ignition key.
It is known for vehicle manufacturers to equip vehicles with anti-theft systems or vehicle alarms as original manufacturer equipment (OEM). Commonly, these OEM vehicle alarms prevent the vehicle from being started unless the vehicle alarm detects that the operator has taken some specific step or action, such as, for example, placing an identifiable key into the ignition of the vehicle. There are several different types of vehicle alarm systems currently being utilized by different vehicle manufacturers. However, most vehicle alarm systems fall into one of two different types of vehicle alarm system. A resistance-based vehicle alarm system utilizes one or more resistors embedded in the metal shank of the mechanical ignition key. When inserted into the vehicle ignition, the resistor(s) provide a specific resistance that is detected by the resistance-based vehicle alarm system prior to allowing the vehicle to be started. A transponder-based vehicle alarm system utilizes a transponder positioned within the head portion of the mechanical ignition key. The transponder communicates with the transponder-based vehicle alarm system to indicate that the proper or an authorized key is being utilized to start the vehicle. Even within these two types of vehicle alarm systems, there are several different variations utilized between different vehicle manufacturers.
It is known to utilize a module for bypassing an OEM vehicle alarm system that may be present when installing a remote starter system on a vehicle. The module, commonly referred to as a “bypass module” allows the vehicle operator to “bypass” the vehicle alarm system and allow the operator to remotely start the vehicle without requiring the mechanical key to be inserted into the ignition cylinder. Conventionally, the bypass module is designed to operate with a specific type of vehicle security system utilized by a specific manufacturer or a specific make or model of vehicle. The bypass module is sold separately from the remote starter system thereby allowing a manufacturer to manufacture and sell a single remote starter system that can be utilized with differing types of bypass modules designed to bypass a specific type of vehicle security system.
Although known devices work well for their intended purpose, several disadvantages exist. To accommodate the different types of vehicle security systems, manufacturers of remote starter systems provide multiple types of bypass modules. Operators must separately purchase the correct type of bypass module so that the remote starter system can be utilized with the type of vehicle security system installed on their vehicle. This requires the manufacturing and inventorying of a large number of different bypass modules necessary to ensure that the remote starter system can be utilized with each type of vehicle security system currently provided by vehicle manufacturers. Additionally, conventional remote starter systems and bypass modules require the vehicle operator to (1) recognize that their vehicle is equipped with an anti-theft system; (2) determine the type of anti-theft system that the vehicle is equipped with; (3) purchase the correct type of bypass module separate and apart from the remote starter system; and, (4) correctly install both the remote starter system and the bypass module.
Commonly, after-market remote starter systems are purchased and installed by the vehicle operator and not by the manufacturer or a professional mechanic or technician. Often, the vehicle operator recognizes that a bypass module is needed or that the incorrect type of bypass module has been acquired during the process of installing the remote starter system. To obtain the necessary bypass module, the vehicle operator must stop the process of installing the remote starter and either undo the steps already completed and return the vehicle to its original condition or obtain other means of transportation for traveling to the applicable store or retail establishment selling that particular type of bypass module. Commonly, these events result in the vehicle operator returning the remote starter system and/or incorrect type of bypass module for a refund of the purchase price and the remote starter system not being installed.
It is known for stores or retail establishments selling remote starter systems and bypass modules to limit or otherwise control the amount of shelf space provided to display the products any one manufacturer. For example, a store may utilize a single display unit having four horizontally arranged shelves for displaying and selling remote starters and bypass modules. The store may then allocate the shelf space provided by the four horizontally arranged shelves between a plurality of manufacturers. A manufacturer who produces remote starter systems and several different types of bypass modules may utilize its allocated shelf space to display and sell the remote starter system and only the more common or best-selling types of bypass modules. This arrangement may result in a vehicle operator being unable to conveniently purchase the correct type of bypass module necessary to correctly install the remote starter system.